Risk it all
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: You'd risk everything to help your family. Right?
1. Planned and Received

**Kurt's P.O.V**

People thought me and my best-friend Blaine were the poster children for prep and all things good but were not. We robbed a bank and were proud of what we did. We did it for a reason and well we did it because Blaine parents had lost their business and they were about to lose their home. Blaine and I were not going to just sit around and let that happen so we took matters into our own hands. So here's how it all went.

**A Month Before**:

Blaine: Are you sure you want to do this?

Kurt: Yes we kind of have no choice. Your parents worked hard to build their lives and were not going to let someone take that away.

Blaine: I know. _he sighed_. I don't want you getting in trouble on me and my parents behalf.

Kurt: Oh please your parents have been like my parents since day one. We're doing this is in the morning and no matter what happens were best-friends so we'll happen together. Kay?

Blaine: Kay

**The next morning.**

Blaine and I woke up at 7 a.m knowing that the bank opened at 7:30 and there should be no one there. We both got dressed in all black. From a black hoodie to black tennis shoes. We through on our ski masks and got in the car.

Blaine: Let's do this.

Kurt: Okay , That means you need to drive let's go !

**At The Bank**

We watched as the last few workers go in. We looked at each-other and took deep breaths.

Blaine: Come on let's go!

We got our guns, put them in the holsters, and ran in.

**In The Bank**

We ran to the bank and noticed that the doors were locked so just like planned I kicked the door and ran through.

Blaine: Put your hands over your head ! Take all your electronics out and put them on the floor_. When he saw no one move he screamed louder._ Now, Now !

I went to the back and demanded that the little blonde lady open the safe. When she did I immediately made her get back down and started throwing the wads of money into Blaine and my bag. When I was done Blaine and I ran out of the bank and back to the car. The robbery took 10 minutes at the most and we were gone!

**Back at home**

Blaine: Wow. We were fast.

Kurt: I know !

Blaine went over and grabbed the bags and poured out all of the money so we could start counting.

Blaine: Come on lets count this up so we can put it away.

Kurt: kay.

Blaine grabbed a wad and read the seal.

Blaine : 10,000 good job.

Blaine grabbed 6 more and read the seal.

Blaine: 65,000 thousand. You?

Kurt: 50,000

They put that in a pile.

They grabbed what was left and counted it up.

Blaine: 56,000

Kurt:35,000

Blaine grabbed the calculator and began to calculate what they had.

Blaine: Oh my god we have a 216,000 dollars.

Kurt: Wow okay time to stash lets go.

**The barn**

For years Blaine family has had this barn in Columbus. We knew that's where we had to stash it. Ofcourse no one knew where in the barn it was going to be. We arrived at the barn and immediately began to work.

Blaine: Okay right her come on.

We threw the bags into the secure place and covered it up.

Kurt : Lets go.

**A Year Later**

As you can probably tell is that we got caught, but were not stupid. We did what we had to do first. We paid off my parents & Blaine's parent's home. Then we put the rest in accounts and let the money grow but were not stupid we put it my brother's name so no one could touch it. Blaine and I will be out in 6 months and when were out. We're all going to move that's something we figured out before him and I went to jail ,our parents agreed.

**The Night Before We Told Them**

We had to come clean to our parents. Blaine family came over for dinner and so after we were done eating we told.

Blaine: We robbed a bank.

Burt: Huh?

Kurt and Blaine: We. Robbed. A . Bank

Burt: Saying stuff like that could get you in trouble.

Kurt ran upstairs because he knew they needed proof.

He poured 15,000 dollars on the table.

Kurt: We robbed a bank a year ago.

Dina: You were 15 a year ago.

Blaine: Yes.

Burt: I'm confused. How did you rob a bank?

Blaine: Well we had the plan when we heard you telling dad about losing the business. Later that night we put everything together. We knew you and dad would be in Columbus and then catch a flight to Texas to visit Grandma Justiene. We knew Mr. Burt and Ms. Dina would be out all night as well and that was our only chance. So that morning we robbed Valen Bank.

Burt: Where - where is the money?

Kurt: The Anderson barn.

Burt: The feds could easily find that.

Blaine: No me and Kurt dug a hole underneath the night before when we went to feed the horses. After we put the money there we added an extra board and some cement. Then put a board on top.

Dina: My boys are felons.

Kurt: Yeah kind of

Blaine: But we have an extra piece to this plan

Mr. Anderson: And that is ?

Blaine: You all.

Mr. Anderson: Excuse me?

Kurt: Were turning ourselves in.

Burt: No way.

Blaine: Yes.

Kurt: We looked it up online. In Lima a person at 16 or younger can only be charged with 2 years. We're going to put the money in the bank under Finn's name.

Finn: No

Kurt: Yes

Finn: No. I mean it.

Blaine: We have to. If it's in our name it's gone. In two years, with interest our money will grow. Then were all moving to Colorado Springs to grandmas other house. Grandma agreed.

Mrs. Anderson: She knows?

Blaine: Yes and she was rather impressed.

Mr. Anderson: I'm in.

Kurt: Dad? Mom? Finn?

Burt: I'm in.

Dina: So am I.

Finn: My gay brother is a total bad ass. Heck yeah I'm in.

Burt: Watch your language!

Finn: Sorry.

Blaine: Mom?

Mrs. Anderson: Yes.

**The next morning**

The next morning we turned ourselves in and well I'll let Blaine explain the rest.


	2. Maybe Just Maybe

**Blaine's POV**

As Kurt told you we'll be out in six months free to move on from the Lima Juvenile Correctional Center. Whoop! A lot of people underestimated us before. Who wouldn't? Were gay, I'm fun sized, and he's totally flamboyant. They were wrong about us though. Totally wrong because we can do things they can't. We can lie about our feelings and mistakes. They're as open as a book. Today they're questioning us. This should be fun.

**Turning Ourselves In: **

Sometimes I forget to think about that piece of info because I don't think it's very important to dwell on. That morning we woke up to our mother's breakfast except this would be our last mother's breakfast for the next two years.

Blaine: Kurt come on.

Kurt: Okay _he sighed_ lets go.

We walk down the stairs to see our joined family sitting at the table with looks of glum of their faces. They felt it too.

Mrs. Anderson: Good morning loves.

Dina: Here's so French toast, eggs, bacon, oj, and fruit.

We take our respective sit and all join hands to pray and for the first time Kurt actually joins in.

Burt: We come to you almighty high asking for favor for our boys. Amen.

We all say amen and continue you the silence before Kurt speaks up.

Kurt: I don't feel bad about doing it.

Blaine: Me either.

Our families nodded in agreement. No one felt bad. We felt content.

**Questioning:**

Officer: Name?

Blaine Anderson

Officer: Nickname?

Hobbit, Gay Boy, Dolphin, Billy Crystal, My Cutie, Honey, The Alpha Gay, My Brave Handsome Bushy Haired Boyfriend, The Man Without The Product, Borat, Silly, Killer, Sex on a Stick, Gay Cyclops, Blaine Warbler, Other Gay, Young Burt Reynolds. Shall I continue?

I laughed when the officer shrugged. He makes me laugh honestly he does.

Officer: Place of birth?

Westerville, Ohio

Officer: Year of birth?

1995

Officer: Occupation?

Where the hell can I work in here?

Officer: Marital Status? Kids?

You're so stupid.

Officer: What kind of car do you drive?

67 Camaro

Officer: What made you rob the bank?

So glad you decided to finally ask. Well, the bank tried to take my parent's house, I tried to take their money. Only difference is , I succeeded they didn't.

Officer: Do you have any questions?

Can I leave?

**Later in my room:**

After he finally released me to my room I began to think. Just two years ago we had succeeded at robbing a bank. We had plotted and stashed. It's crazy to think that my bestfriend was across the room from me. Breathing, living, and hoping just like I am. It doesn't feel the same as when we were home. I always get confused when my family comes to visit because as they walk out that door I forget that I can't. I'm okay with that thought. I'm okay because I know that get to go home to the house that I paid off for them. I'm okay that Finn and I didn't get to have a long COD marathon with him for his birthday because I know he's fine. I'm okay with the outcome.

**Holidays:**

Holidays are the weirdest. On Christmas I woke up believing we would do our normal routine of shower, gifts, food, nap, more food, game, and more food instead he woke up to eat and I woke up to piss. No Christmas gift but we did see our family.

Mrs. Anderson: Merry Christmas Sweethearts.

Kurt: Too you too.

Blaine: Merry Christmas mom.

Dina: We weren't allowed to bring gifts.

We nodded in understanding. Criminals weren't allowed cars or Play-stations.

Burt: When you boys come home we have many holidays to compensate for.

Kurt: Yes sir we do.

I just smiled.

A little later they were told they had to leave. We understood. No matter how long we were in here. Holidays were the weirdest.

**Age:**

Kurt and I are both 17 now. I say a prayer that we did it at that age because if we hadn't we would have to wait 8 years till we could leave. That's terrible.

Age is a funny thing because as the day grows I forget my age. I forget that I'm 17 and I'll be a senior next year.

My mother is 44

My father is 48

Dina is 42

Burt is 43

Finn is 17

All my friends will graduate next year. Life will go on for us and age won't matter.

**Numbered Days:**

I've been thinking lately how 6 months aren't that long. That's a good thing because when I return home I have a lot of work to do. I'm excited to move. I'm excited to be a free man. These days are numbered not just here but life period. But with all the money we saved and grew over the years, Kurt and I, will be able to do what we please. My days for love are also numbered. I love Kurt and when we leave I'm telling him. Telling him that I love him, need him, thank him, and want to keep him forever and a day. I can't wait to see his reaction because I know he feels the same way about me. Think about it Kurt Anderson or Blaine Hummel. As the days run out I fall in love more. It's crazy because I still feel him and smell him even though that's kind of impossible at the moment. So yes my days are numbered but for all the right reasons.

**The last week of juvie:**

As you can see it's been awhile since we spoke but this is our last week here. It's almost over. We worked along time on that plan and thank the one above that it fell into order. So when I walk out of juvie on Saturday my head will be held high. My mother told us that as soon as were out were going to the airport. Goodbye Lima, hello Colorado Springs!

**Goodbye:**

I've been taught a lot in my life. I was taught love, happiness, and joy. The only thing I had to independently learn was courage. Two years ago my best-friend and I robbed a bank. We were hopeless. We turned ourselves in and now here I am two years later leaving juvie. I won't forget anything that has happened. But as I leave my orange jumpsuit behind I say goodbye to young Blaine and Kurt and hope that maybe just maybe they learn to have courage and a lesson.


	3. Epilogue

On your wedding day people say things in good nature.

Maybe how you both ate sand or loved video games.

On our wedding day they talked about how we robbed a bank together.

We did that.

Or how we served two years for a bad act.

We served that.

Today I got married to the love of my life.

The Bonnie to my Clyde.

The Jasmine to my Aladdin.

The Robin to my Batman.

As we said our vows I laughed a good healthy laugh because I remembered.

The time we planned

The time we stashed

The time we told

But the one thing I remembered the most was the time we said I love you.

Even though this year has been a rollercoaster we continued to love.

You know come to think of it Kurt and Blaine Anderson have had pretty good years.


End file.
